Delapan Dua Sebelas
by Lukailukaidelapan
Summary: Kau melukaiku lagi, Kali ini lebih parah dari semua luka-luka tak kasat mata yang pernah kau beri. Kau melukaiku lagi, Kali ini aku tak yakin masih bisa mengampuni. Kau melukaiku lagi, ditanggal delapan, bulan Februari, Dua ribu sebelas./ Jimin-Jeongguk/JIKOOK/KOOKMIN fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Aku baru menyadari jika diriku secengeng itu. Hanya karena mendengar Kim Jongin berkata,

 _"Park Chanyeol tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia sakit, tadi pagi menitipkan surat dokter padaku."_

...aku menangis.

Demi Tuhan! Ini masih di kelas, dan airmataku mengalir deras seolah tak ada hari esok. Memalukan. Teman-temanku sudah pasti menyaksikan. Siapa yang tahu jika dalam hati mereka mengejekku habis-habisan?

 _Hell_ , bukan dalam hati.

Tapi secara nyata.

Jeon Jeongguk lah pelakunya.

Lihat, Jeongguk menghampiriku dan duduk di mejaku yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Yah,seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini dia menatapku dengan aneh.

"Huh? Kau kenapa?"

Sudah tahu aku sedang menangis. Masa tak kelihatan?!

Tak mendapat jawaban, dia pun bertanya pada teman-teman yang lain. Ah...kelas kami sedang _menganggur_. Guru yang bertugas entah kemana.

"Guys, apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? Tak biasanya,"

Yah, karena biasanya aku tak bisa diam. Melawak tak jelas, bukan menangis terisak begini. Murid sekelas juga tahu, apalagi ketua kelas yang sedang duduk di mejaku ini. Tentu dia merasa heran.

" _Gebetan_ \- orang yang disukainya sakit." aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjawab. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangkal. Toh memang benar.

Bisa kudengar Jeongguk tertawa pelan. Mengejek. Sialan.

"Oh, anak kelas sebelah itu kan ya? Yaampun, begitu saja ditangisi. Aku kira ada apa."

Aku hanya menatapnya malas. Tuan muda Jeon ini pasti tidak pernah jatuh cinta, makanya tak mengerti.

Tangisanku sudah mulai reda. Hanya tersisa isakkan isakkan kecil saja.

"Sudahlah, Jim. Kau menangis parah begini seperti ditinggal mati saja. Lebaaaayyy~"

Yah, aku lebay.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol menolakku saja aku tak menangis begini- yah, setidaknya tidak didepan umum.

Kalau begini kan semua orang jadi tahu! Ah...Park Jimin bodoh.

"Nah, sudah. Mending bertingkah tak jelas saja seperti biasanya lah, daripada menangis begini. Tak sedap dilihat, kau tahu~"

Ah...

Semenyebalkan apapun, toh nyatanya Jeongguk berhasil membuatku benar-benar berhenti menangis.

 **. . .**

Jeon Jeongguk, kami baru mengenal kurang dari satu tahun. Yah, semenjak tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Dipertemukan di kelas yang sama, terlebih dia seorang ketua, mau tak mau membuat kami dekat.

Mungkin, faktor utamanya adalah, karena kami menyukai grup Band yang sama. Jadi kami cocok dan sering mengobrol jika ada kesempatan.

Jeongguk itu...jahil.

Misalkan, dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku sambil memain-mainkan dasinya. Memukulkannya ke tubuhku. Jangan lupakan tawanya yang tak jelas itu.

Atau, saat aku sedang santai duduk, dia datang dari arah belakang dan menarik kursiku. Nyaris membuatku jatuh.

Tidak cuma itu. Dia juga suka-

 _"Jim, bagi permen dong Jim. Punya tidak?"_

 _"Jiiimmm~ jajanin dong. Aku terserang Kanker nih, Kantong Kering Hahahahah~"_

-begitu.

Tapi tak jarang, Jeongguk menghampiri mejaku hanya untuk curhat soal masalahnya.

Ah...masalah anak itu mah satu. Yakni,

"Aku ditegur wali kelas lagi."

Nah!

"...Jadi ketua tak enak, apa-apa salah melulu. Menyebalkan. Lagian siapa suruh coba waktu itu kalian memilihku? Tsk..."

Uhm...aku salah satu dari sekian murid yang memilihnya jadi ketua kelas. Yah, asal-asalan sebenarnya. Saat itu, kami bahkan belum ada satu minggu sekolah. Jadi belum tahu siapa yang pantas dan tidak menyandang posisi tertinggi itu? Yang jadi penilaianku saat memilihnya sih, ya...Tubuh Jeongguk cukup atletis, wajahnya juga lumayan sangar, tegas. Kupikir cocok jadi pemimpin dibanding kandidat yang lain. Sepertinya murid lain pun berpikiran sama, makanya Jeongguk mendapat suara terbanyak.

Yah, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata laki-laki itu bandel juga?

Jeongguk itu- astaga, bandelnya stadium tiga.

"Makanya, perbaiki sikapmu, Jeongguk-a. Seragam masukkin yang rapih, dasi dipakai yang benar, bayar kas, datang jangan telat mulu, jadwalnya piket ya piket, kerjakan PR, kalau guru telat datang, buruan jemput ke kantor. Nah dirimu- ampun deh! berantakan. Seperti bukan anak unggulan."

Jeongguk mencibir, "Cih, unggulan-unggulan. Apa enaknya sih? Menang di nama saja. Fasilitas sama, pelajaran sama, tapi sikap mesti jauh beda. Segalanya harus selalu sempurna. Salah sedikit jadi bahan omongan, dibanding-bandingkan. Demi Tuhan, makan hati rasanya. Aku ingin pindah saja, di kelas yang biasa."

"Bocah tengik ini tak punya rasa bersyukur. Aigoo~" Gantian aku yang mencibir.

Tidak serius, karena setelahnya aku pasti berusaha menenangkannya. Memahami posisinya. Mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat ia tak putus asa. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Memimpin kelas dengan 31 penghuni tidaklah mudah, aku tahu.

Saat orang lain memojokkannya, aku pastikan berada di pihaknya.

Di pihak Jeon Jeongguk yang keras kepala.

 **. . .**

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai tradisi aneh semacam ini.

Kau tahu, saat dua murid terlalu akrab satu sama lain? Lalu seisi kelas menggoda? Menyebar gosip jika dua murid itu punya hubungan, dan akhirnya kalimat singkat _'cie-cie'_ jadi ejekan keseharian.

Sialnya, itu terjadi padaku dan Jeongguk saat ini. Kami jadi korban tradisi aneh ini.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa teman-teman memandang kedekatanku dengan Jeongguk hingga gosip semacam ini timbul? Padahal yang kurasakan, yang kualami, sama sekali tak menjurus ke arah sana. Malah kami tak jarang mengejek satu sama lain. Aku mengejek kebandelannya, dan dia meledek cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yah, pertemanan kami dipenuhi candaan. Apa yang seperti ini pantas dibilang...pacaran?

Kenapa wali kelas kami pun ikut-ikutan?!

Menyebalkan!

Awalnya, aku dan Jeongguk tak mau pusing memikirkan hal ini. Kita tetap berinteraksi seperti biasa. Tapi lama-lama kami gerah juga! Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja Jeongguk duduk di mejaku, anak-anak yang lain langsung menggoda ini itu. Kan kami jadi canggung.

Dampaknya, Jeongguk jadi jarang mendekatiku. Kami jarang mengobrol seperti dulu.

Semester dua, hubungan kami mulai terasa beda. Jarang berinteraksi kalau memang tak begitu perlu. Tak ada obrolan soal band yang membuat kami lupa waktu. Tak ada lagi Jeongguk yang tiba-tiba datang sambil memainkan dasi, menarik kursi, mengejek soal perasaanku pada Park Chanyeol, atau

...sekedar meminta permen.

Lebih-lebih curhat soal kepemimpinannya.

Semua itu...lenyap. aku merasa kami menjadi...asing.

Meski begitu teman-teman di kelas tak kunjung bosan menggoda kami.

 _ **Argh**_!

Jujur saja, aku tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Bukan, bukan tak nyaman dengan godaan dan gosip-gosip yang beredar. Tapi...tak nyaman kalau Jeongguk menjauhiku begini.

Maksudku- aku merasa...ada yang hilang.

Itu membuatku berpikir, apa jangan-jangan aku...sungguhan menyukai...Jeongguk?

 _Oh, Tidak._

Masa iya?

Masa secepat ini aku jatuh cinta lagi?

Aku bahkan belum lama ditolak oleh Park-

-Chanyeol.

Ah! Park Chanyeol!

Benar.

Aku baru ditolak oleh Chanyeol, lalu Jeon Jeongguk datang memberiku kenyamanan.

Ah~ apa ini artinya aku menjadikan dia pelampiasan?

 _Pelampiasan_...

Kenapa kedengarannya menyakitkan?

Jahat sekali. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Keadaan makin parah. Gosip yang beredar makin menjadi-jadi. Mereka bilang, aku menyatakan perasaan pada Jeongguk. Menembaknya!

Yang benar saja!

Jeongguk jelas sekali bertambah gerah. Dia sudah berusaha keras menjaga jarak, tapi gosip tetap saja menyeruak. Aku...merasa dia mulai risih.

 _Yah, dia risih karena aku terkesan tak risih._

Maksudku, aku...tak sedikitpun melakukan tindakan untuk meredam gosip ini.

Entahlah, aku merasa itu...tak perlu?

Maka lambat laun aku menyadari,

... _ **aku terbawa perasaan**_.

Aku menyukai dia, sungguhan. Bukan pelampiasan.

Aku suka dia tapi dia tidak. Sama sekali.

Malah cenderung jadi benci.

Aku menyadari tatapan Jeongguk padaku tak sehangat dulu. Dia...sepertinya menyadari perasaanku padanya.

Aku memang orang yang cukup blak-blakan saat jatuh cinta. Tapi, hanya karena aku pernah menembak Chanyeol bukan berarti sekarang aku bakal dengan mudahnya melakukan hal yang sama pada Jeongguk.

Jeongguk baru aku kenal kurang dari setahun, jelas tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Chanyeol yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama enam tahun lebih.

Aku mungkin mulai suka pada Jeongguk, tapi perasaanku untuk Chanyeol belum benar-benar sirna. Mulanya aku merasa bersalah karena aku terkesan menjadikan Jeongguk pelampiasan. Tapi...rasa bersalah itu lenyap begitu saja.

Kenapa?

Sebab nyatanya, Jeon Jeongguk, dia cowok yang jauh berbeda dari Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu, dia tahu caranya menghargai perasaanku. Saat aku menembaknya, dia menolakku secara baik-baik diiringi senyum dan tawa. Dia bahkan masih berbaik hati mempertahankan persahabatan kita.

Tapi Jeongguk?

Dia menolak bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaan sialan ini. Cara menolak yang benar-benar kasar. Menyakiti hati.

Seolah-olah aku ini sampah, tak berhak menyimpan rasa padanya.

"Sebodohlah. Masa aku pacaran dengan anak seperti dia? Apa kalian gila? Masih banyak yang lebih, aku belum buta. Hahahah~" (percayalah, sebenarnya kalimat Jeongguk bahkan lebih kasar dari itu.)

Whoa~

 _Kau, ketua kelas bandel yang selalu aku bela saat orang lain memojokkanmu._

Ketua kelas brengsek, yang setiap habis kena tegur pasti aku dengarkan curhatannya.

Kau, _aku tahu aku bukan typemu._

 _Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya menolak perasaan, Jeongguk-a._

Bukan.

Chanyeol menolakku, dia ada di kelas yang beda. Aku masih bisa menahannya.

Tapi Jeongguk, dia ada dikelas yang sama. Aku berada dibawah pimpinannya. Setiap hari aku melihatnya. KITA ADA DI RUANGAN YANG SAMA NYARIS ENAM JAM PERHARI!

Bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya aku,

Sementara dia asik kesana kemari setelah menyakiti perasaanku, aku disini, seorang diri berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sialan itu.

Tapi...aku tak bisa.

...itu tetap ada bahkan hingga tahun berikutnya.

 **. . .**

Di tahun kedua, hubungan kami rusak parah. Sampai pada titik dimana mendengar namaku keluar dari mulutnya saja adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan dia manggil nama, misalkan, membagikan buku atau semacamnya, dia lebih memilih menghampiri mejaku lantas menaruh bukunya begitu saja.

Terkesan spesial?

Tidak.

Aku tidak suka.

Hanya karena dia menyambangiku secara khusus, bukan berarti itu hal spesial. Yah karena aku sadar, ada sorot kesal dimatanya. Bagaimana ekspresi dinginnya saat menaruh buku milikku tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Aku rindu dia memanggil namaku.

Meminta permen, minta traktir, curhat ini itu, aku rindu.

Tapi yang aku dapat malah lebih menyakitkan.

Satu hari, teman sebangku Jeongguk menyambangiku. Namanya Yugyeom.

"Jim,"

"Hm,"

"Nih," Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Apa?" Meski bingung, aku tetap menerimanya.

"Baca saja."

Hm, okay.

Ada nama aku disana. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak begitu rapih, tapi tetap terbaca.

"Ini tulisan siapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ah...Jeongguk. Siapa lagi ?

"Kapan dia menulisnya?" Aku bertanya lagi. Mengabaikan rasa sesak dalam hatiku.

"Tadi pas pelajaran. Sepertinya iseng~"

Yah, aku senang Jeongguk menulis namaku di kertas. Di sela-sela bosan karena pelajaran, dia ingat aku. Dia memikirkanku. Tapi,

... _aku tak senang kalau dia menambahkan kata-kata kotor di belakang namaku_.

"Tak perlu diambil hati, Jim. Si Jeongguk stress kali."

Yah, Jeon Jeongguk stress.

Dan aku lebih stress lagi karena menyukai orang seperti dia. Lebih stress lagi karena malah menyelipkan kertas itu di bukuku.

Aku simpan, tanpa tahu apa tujuannya.

Menambah rasa sakit dihatiku? _Haha_ ~

 **. . .**

Kau tak akan percaya kejadian selanjutnya. Sudah kubilang, _**ini terlalu drama untuk disebut kisah nyata**_.

Class meeting.

Sekolahku mengadakan macam-macam lomba. Salah satunya, menata taman. Lokasinya di depan sekolah. Kebetulan aku tak masuk team itu, aku dipercaya menangani lomba dance, yang diselenggarakan di hari yang lain. Jadi hari itu aku bisa menyempatkan diri melihat proses pembuatan taman yang dilakukan beberapa temanku.

Salah satunya, Jeongguk.

Sibuk memperhatikan kerja mereka, membuatku tak sadar kalau mobil kepala sekolahku keluar dari parkirannya.

Aku baru sadar tatkala salah satu temanku, Hoseok memanggil sambil sedikit mendorong bahuku.

"Eh, Jimin! Mobil ibu kepsek tuh, kau mau ditabrak? Hahahah~"

Astaga.

Aku baru mau bilang terimakasih, tapi tahu-tahu Jeongguk menyahut.

"Yaelaaah~ Kenapa mesti ditolong sih? Aturan mah biarkan saja. Mati sekalian."

Reaksiku? Kesal. Jelas kesal.

Itu...keterlaluan.

"Kau saja kali mati duluan." Aku memberanikan diri membalasnya. Yah, walaupun suaraku bergetar. Sialan.

Dan Jeongguk membalas, "Ogah banget hahahah" tanpa menatapku.

Wah.

Dosa apa aku menyukai cowok brengsek seperti dia?!

Teman-teman yang lain mendengar. Tentu saja. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ikut bicara.

 _Hei! Kemana mulut ember kalian yang biasanya menggoda dan menggosipkanku dengan lelaki brengsek itu?!_

Kenapa?

Kurasa mereka mulai hapal tabiat buruk Jeon Jeongguk. Mungkin kali ini speechless karena ucapan Jeongguk sudah sejauh itu.

Kadang aku penasaran,

 _Sebenarnya...dia menjauh karena apa? Apa alasan dibalik sikap-sikap buruknya?_

 _ **Benci kenyataan aku suka sungguhan padanya?**_

 _ **Atau hanya canggung...karena gosip-gosip tentang kita?**_

Kalau jawabannya adalah opsi pertama, maka **aku menyesal.**

 **Aku menyesal punya perasaan cinta.**

 **Aku menyesal menyimpan rasa padanya.**

 _Kita...tidak seharusnya begini, Jeon..._

 **. . .**

Di kelas dua semester dua, aku mulai sadar ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ini bukan tentang hubungan kami berdua, tapi...

...dia... _sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta._

Kelas kami mempunyai sistem rolling posisi duduk, perminggu. Biar tak bosan. Dan itu terserah kami mau duduk dimana saja. Dan, yah...Beberapa kali aku duduk didekat Jeongguk.

Tidak, itu cuma kebetulan.

Aku selalu datang paling pagi, sedangkan dia paling siang. Siapa yang tahu kalau tempat yang tersisa cuma didekat aku?

Bukan aku yang modus, bukan aku yang mengatur ingin dekat dengannya kok.

Aku juga tidak mau dekat dengannya kalau posisi itu harus membuatku mendengar omongan, atau obrolan-obrolan dia yang menyebabkan panas hati.

Beberapa kali aku mendengar dia mengobrol soal seseorang, dengan teman sebangkunya.

Dan satu waktu, Taemin, teman sebangkuku memberi tahu.

"Jim, kemaren aku melihat si Jeongguk" ditempat wisata, "...bareng si Taehyung."

Oh...jadi pasangan idamannya itu Taehyung? Anak kelas sebelah. Aku hapal dia, kita satu organisasi Pasukan Khusus di ekskul pramuka. Oh, sebenarnya tak ada yang tak hapal dia. Taehyung cukup populer di sekolah kami.

Kim Taehyung.

Good looking, imut, dan aktif. Dia terlibat di banyak organisasi sekolah. Aku juga diam-diam mengaguminya. Terpikir untukku mendekatinya, kelihatannya dia asik untuk diajak berkawan. Belum betul-betul terealisasi. Hanya, beberapa kali kami bertegur sapa saat kegiatan pramuka berlangsung. Kupikir pelan-pelan saja juga tak masalah.

Tapi sekarang...sepertinya aku ragu untuk melanjutkan proses pendekatan dengannya. Bahkan...kini hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah menimbulkan ngilu di hatiku.

 _Ukh_ ~

"Ohya? Memangnya jadian?" Tanyaku,

Taemin menaikkan bahu, "kayaknya mah masih PDKT deh, Jim."

Taehyung ini anak OSIS. Taemin pun sama. Jadi dia tahu lumayan banyak.

"Tadi, si TaeTae cerita gitu deh. Katanya, kemaren Jeongguk ngajak jalan. Memberi cokelat segala macem."

 _Oh...o..ke. beneran PDKT ya?_

Entah, kebetulan macam apa ini? Dihari yang sama Taemin bercerita, ada kabar kalau anak kelas sebelah pingsan. Dan...yah, Kim Taehyung.

Aku tak mau menoleh ke arah Jeongguk.

Tidak. Aku tak mau tahu reaksi dia. Tapi mataku ini tak bisa diajak kompromi!

Aku tahu Jeongguk khawatir.

Itu bisa ditebak hanya dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Seketika meja Jeongguk dihampiri beberapa kawan dekatnya. Yah, kebetulan guru sedang tidak ada.

"Memangnya kau beneran, kemarin jalan dengan si Taehyung?"

Jeongguk mengiyakan.

"Wah~~ gercep, gerak cepat juga kau. Terus, gimana? Jadian dong? PJ kali PJ!"

Tapi Jeongguk tak menjawab. Dia malah keluar, menengok Taehyung mungkin.

 **. . .**

Tak sampai sebulan setelah itu, aku mimpi sesuatu. Aneh. **Bisa dibilang buruk.**

Esok harinya aku menceritakan ini pada Taemin.

"Semalam masa aku mimpi aneh."

"Apaan?"

"Jeongguk...sama Taehyung pulang bareng, jalan kaki. Eh terus aku ada di belakang mereka. Nyesek anjir, masih berasa sampai sekarang."

 _And you know what?_

Sore harinya, Taemin mengirim pesan singkat.

 **(Jim,)**

Apa

 **(Jangan nangis yah)**

 _What the-_

kenapa deh?

 **(Jim please Jim, jangan menangis yah...)**

Dia seperti ragu. Whahaha sialan perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Apaan sih?

 **(Mimpimu...kayaknya menjadi kenyataan deh,**

O-ow...

Aku memang biasa pulang sekolah dengan angkutan umum. Hanya sesekali jalan kaki kalau sedang mood. Sementara Taemin setiap hari berjalan kaki. Rumah dia dekat dari sekolah kami. Begitu pun Jeongguk Jadi aku tak selalu tahu ada kejadian apa sepulang sekolah.

Tapi berkat Taemin, aku jadi tahu. Kalau,

 **...Jeongguk sama Taehyung pulang bareng.)**

...hahahaha...sedih.

Kenapa mimpi yang menyakitkan malah jadi kenyataan ya?

Terus terus?

Aku masih menahan-nahan. Masih mau membalas, pensaran kisah lengkapnya. Padahal perasaanku sudah tak karu-karuan.

 **(Heh, kau tidak menangis kan?)**

Tidak Taemin,tidak. Ayo lanjutin. Cerita jangan setengah-setengah~~~

 **Mereka pegangan tangan gitu Jim. sepanjang jalan.**

Harusnya aku menangis. Tapi...tak bisa. ada mama di sampingku. Jadi...aku menahan keinginan itu.

Sampai besok pagi.

Aku bawa rasa sesak itu ke sekolah. Taemin pun menceritakan secara lebih rinci.

"Sumpah. Aku ada dibelakang mereka, Jim. Aku juga sangat kaget. Langsung kepikiran dirimu deh. Dalam hati, _anjir mimpi si Jimin jadi kenyataan!_ Aku berpikir, _bilang jangan ya? Bilang jangan ya?_ Baru deh pas sorenya aku memutuskan buat mengSMSmu. Daripada kau tahu dari orang lain kan?"

Oh...oke. aku paham. Terimakasih, Taemin.

Dan entah kenapa setelah itu aku malah menyambangi Yoongi. Anak itu berteman dengan Jeongguk sejak kecil. Sama seperti Taemin. Dia juga biasa pulang sekolah bersama Jeongguk. Jadi, dia pasti tahu apa yang dialami Jeongguk.

"Woy," aku duduk di dekatnya. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Eh, ada apa Jim?"

Aku to the point saja, "Si Jeongguk sama Taehyung sudah jadian ya?"

 _Astaga sesak sesak sesaaaaaaakkkkkk! Kenapa aku nekat bertanya sih?!_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yoongi mengeluarkan raut wajah...prihatin. Hahahah. Satu kelas sudah tahu kok aku suka beneran pada Jeongguk. ini rahasia umum.

"Jim, jangan nangis lah please."

Shit. Kenapa sih orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama?

Apa susahnya jawab _**IYA**_.

IYA, MEREKA JADIAN.

 **JEON JEONGGUK DAN KIM TAEHYUNG RESMI PACARAN.**

 _SUDAH._

 _CUKUP._

 _AKU SAKIT._

tapi kenapa aku malah lanjut bertanya, "sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin."

 _Kemarin_.

Kemarin...tanggal berapa kemarin?

"Jeongguk bilang sih tanggal 8 februari. Berarti kemarin kan?"

Ah...iya. betul.

Kemarin, **Delapan Februari.**

"Jim, ih jangan nangislaaahhh~~"

Tidak.

Aku tertawa kok. Serius. Tak tahu, aku malah tertawa. Sumpah. Karena nyatanya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan airmata sampai seminggu berikutnya.

Dan aku menyesal.

Kenapa?

Karena rasa sesaknya malah berlipat ganda.

Seperti...aku terlalu sakit tapi memaksa untuk memendamnya. Dan akhirnya jadi parah. Stadium akhir. Sekarat. Haha. Kalau saja dulu cepat-cepat dikeluarkan bersama airmata, pasti takkan separah ini.

 **. . .**

"Taemin,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu tidak, tempat yang luas...sepi...tak ada orang?"

"Ha? Kenapa deh?"

"Pengen teriak."

 _ **AKU INGIN BERTERIAK SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA. AKU INGIN MEMBUANG RASA SAKIT INI!**_

"Sialan, ini nyesek banget Taem. Gak sembuh-sembuh. Aku mesti apa?"

.

.

Memangnya Jeongguk perduli?

Tidak. Hahaha dia sibuk dengan pacar barunya, tentu saja. Yang lebih good looking, lebih tenar, yang lebih...lebih... **lebih** segalanya dari aku.

Lebih pantas.

Lebih layak.

Dan...bukan sampah.

Yah, sepertinya strategi dia berhasil.

Selain 'meredam' gosip kami berdua, dia juga mendapatkan orang yang dia suka.

Sementara aku? Aku yang terlanjur suka dia sungguhan ini bisa apa?

Jeongguk benar-benar membuangku.

Parah. Menyedihkan.

Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan. Jatuh cinta terparah yang pernah aku rasakan.

Bodoh.

Semester itu, peringkatku anjlok, keluar dari sepuluh besar.

Sialan.

 _ **Delapan Februari yang menyebalkan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jika dihitung sejak delapan Februari, itu artinya hubungan Jeongguk dan Kim Taehyung sudah berjalan dua bulan. Wah! Awet juga ya?

 _Haruskah_ aku bertepuk tangan?

Bukan, bukan untuk hubungan mereka.

Tapi untuk kebodohanku, yang mau-maunya menghitung usia dua sejoli itu.

Satu waktu Minseok berkata padaku, "Jim! Kemarin aku chatting dengan Jeongguk!"

Apapun tentang Jeon Jeongguk, mau itu menyenangkan atau menyakitkan sekalipun pasti menarik perhatianku. Itulah sebabnya aku langsung menganggapi Minseok.

"Ohya? Senang dong~" Yah, aku juga punya nomor Jeongguk di kontakku. Tapi...Ah sudahlah. Itu memalukkan. "...kalian ngobrol apa aja?"

"Yah~ aku mengucapkan padanya _'hey Jeongguk! Selamat tanggal delapan yang kedua ya!'_ Lalu dia balas, _'huh? Kok kau tahu? Taetae saja belum mengucapkan. Jangan2 kau menghitung ya?!'_ Kubalas saja, _'yey! Aku tahu dari Jimin kali~'_ ehhh dia tak membalas lagi. Kutambahkan saja _'orang yang kau sakiti, justru orang yang paling perduli. Hidup ini lucu ya Jeon Jeongguk?'_ Dia tetap tak membalas. Sekiaaan~"

...uh...Wow?

Aku harus...bereaksi seperti apa?

"...kau serius bilang gitu ke Jeongguk?"

"Yaiyalah!"

"Terus...dia benar-benar gak membalas lagi?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepala, "Gondok kali hahahah~"

Yaampun.

Minseok benar.

Hidup ini lucu. Konyol.

Lebih tepatnya, aku kurang kerjaan.

Sekian.

 **. . .**

Tahu tidak, apa yang lebih buruk dari mencintai tanpa dicintai?

 _ **Mencintai tanpa dicintai orang yang sudah punya kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu membencimu.**_

Nah, itu. Itu yang lebih menyebalkan!

(Jika aku boleh mengeluh)Posisiku disini, adalah posisi tersakiti. (Aku tidak lagi akan mengklaim sebagai pihak yang disakiti. Karena mencintai Jeon Jeongguk adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Dia tidak menyuruhku jatuh cinta padanya kan?)

Oke, kembali ke topik utama.

Disini, aku Park Jimin, sebagai seseorang yang tersakiti, yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, seseorang yang dicampakkan, mencoba mengatasi rasa sakit patah hati dengan caranya sendiri. Setenang mungkin.

Aku tidak mungkin, mengamuk pada Jeongguk karena telah mencampakkanku. Lebih-lebih melabrak Kim Taehyung yang telah 'merebut' lelaki brengsek yang kucintai. (Hey! Harga diriku rasanya sudah cukup merosot sejak memyimpan perasaan keparat bernama cinta untuk Jeon Jeongguk itu. Jadi jangan sampai aku bertingkah lebih bodoh, bukan begitu?)

Lalu...menurut tebakkanmu apa yang akan kulakukan guna mengatasi kesakitanku ini?

Berhenti mencintai Jeon Jeongguk?

 _Hahaha_ maunya sih begitu.

Tapi...sulit. sangat sulit.

Kadang aku menyesali sistem di sekolahku, yang menetapkan jika kelas unggulan akan terus bersama-sama hingga kelas tiga. Tanpa ada perubahan komposisi seperti kelas pada umumnya. Itu artinya, sampai lulus pun aku akan tetap belajar di ruangan yang sama dengan Jeongguk. Olahraga di hari yang sama dengan Jeongguk. Malah tak jarang berada di satu kelompok saat mengerjakan sebuah tugas bersama Jeongguk.

 _Apa apa Jeongguk, duh!_

Rasanya wajar jika perasaan keparat ini tak semudah itu hilang.

Kadang aku lupa kalau dia sudah jadi pacar orang.

Nah, karena perasaanku tak kunjung hilang, dan sejak Jeongguk sudah jadi pacar orang, maka tak ada pilihan lagi selain menyukainya secara diam-diam. Terlarang buatku menunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Jadi, yah...aku mencintai Jeongguk secara diam-diam.

Tentu saja itu menyakitkan! Melelahkan! Menyebalkan!

 _ **Bahkan kurasa nyaris bikin gila.**_

Kenapa aku bilang nyaris bikin gila?

Mau ku ceritakan soal Kim Taehyung?

Ini maksud dari ucapanku yang sebelumnya, 'Mencintai tanpa dicintai oleh orang yang sudah punya kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu membencimu'.

Itu dia! Itu dia yang membuatku merasa babak belur. Kim Taehyung malah membuat rasa sakitku tak kunjung luntur.

Ya ya ya, ku akui Kim Taehyung itu memang good looking, imut, aktif, suaranya bagus pula, mantan kekasihnya juga banyak, bla bla bla...tapi ternyata-

...oh astaga! Aku menyesal pernah terpikir untuk berkawan dengannya.

Kutarik ucapanku! Lupakan niatanku!

...karena nyatanya, tingkah kekasih tuan muda Jeon yang tampan - _huek_ \- itu dari hari ke hari selalu membuatku sakit kepala. Sungguh!

Begini.

Fakta bahwa aku menyukai Jeon Jeongguk itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, setidaknya untuk satu kelas. Dan aku lupa, kalau salah satu teman kelasku yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu bersahabat dengan si TaeTae. Si pendiam (yang ternyata bersuara merdu) itu tinggal di kawasan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, katanya. Jadi kupikir, bukan tidak mungkin, satu atau dua kali Kyungsoo pernah menceritakan soal Aku dan Jeon Jeongguk.

Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?

Karena aku cukup peka untuk menyadari, jika...sikap Kim Taehyung berubah padaku.

 _Gini_ , kami dari awal memang tak dekat. Dan sekarang, kami makin jauh. Naasnya, ada hawa-hawa permusuhan yang meliputi.

Aku? Aku memusuhi Taehyung? Omong kosong! Tidak lagi ingin berkawan bukan berarti aku ingin memulai permusuhan. Walau tak ku pungkiri, seringkali setan berbisik padaku seraya menghembuskan rasa benci dan iri. Dan Kim Taehyung tidak akan tahu betapa susahnya aku berusaha menghempaskan semua itu.

Karena kupikir, memusuhi Taehyung pun apa gunanya? Tidak akan membuat Jeongguk berpaling padaku juga. Aku tidak mau menambah dosa. Anggap saja, Taehyung lebih beruntung dariku dalam urusan cinta. Aku takkan mengusiknya. Cukup Taehyung tahu fakta, bahwa aku menyukai kekasihnya. Setelah itu aku akan menjauh dan menghindarinya sebisaku. Aku tak mau dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku.

Bukankah aku cukup tahu diri dan berbaik hati?

Tapi kenapa- _astaga_ -Kim Taehyung itu- _duh_!

 _Gini ya Taehyung-ah, dari awal, meski tak saling kenal tapi hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Iya kan? Saat kau lewat, aku tersenyum padamu meski kaku. Saat aku lewat kau juga begitu. Kita bertegur sapa saat kegiatan pramuka berlangsung. Kita tuh baik-baik saja. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau kita hancur hanya karena seorang lelaki bermarga Jeon Itu._

 _Kau mengerti kan?_

 _Kita berdua memiliki gender yang sama, harusnya kita bisa saling memahami._

 _Kau lebih beruntung karena Jeongguk menyayangimu._ _ **Kau tak dibuang layaknya aku!**_ _Betul, memang betul aku menyukai kekasihmu. Tapi aku bersumpah takkan mengganggu!_

 _Jadi, tolong hentikan tingkah menyebalkanmu._

 _Kau dan aku, kita hanya cukup hidup terpisah. Masing-masing._

 _Kau dengan Jeon Jeongguk. Dan aku dengan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Dengan begitu, semua akan baik-baik saja seperti semestinya._

 _Kita bisa membuat kesepakatan kan? Huh?_

 _LALU KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGUSIKKU SIH?!_

"Yaampun, Soo~ kau tahu tidak ? Jeongguk ternyata sangat romantis. Kupikir dia jutek seperti tampangnya. Bayangkan, waktu baru PDKT saja dia mengajakku ke tempat wisata yang saaangat indah. Kau tahu kan? Pas 14 februari juga, tidak lama setelah kita jadian, dia menyiapkan kejutan! DAN TADI MALAM- Oh my oh my~~~ Kyungsoo-ya kau tidak akan percaya! Hati-hati kau kena diabetes! Tadi malam aku dan Jeongguk-"

Aigoo~~~ ada yang sedang pamer rupanya~

"Wah! Serius kau TaeTae?"

"...hihihi~ iyalah! Sulit dipercaya kan Kyungie? Kayaknya Kookie sangat sayang padaku. Ah~~~ diluar sana banyak yang BERHARAP menjadi pacarnya. Dan aku mendapatkan hal itu tanpa perlu berusaha. Bukankah aku SANGAT beruntung?"

 _YA YA YA...kau beruntung Kim Taehyung. SANGAT beruntung dibanding orang-orang yang BERHARAP diluar sana. Tapi bisakah jangan mengoceh disini? Setidaknya tunggu dulu sampai aku keluar dari ruangan ini! Dan juga, nada bicaramu itu- sialan, bisa tidak, biasa saja? Telingaku panas, kau tahu?! Kau itu sengaja ya?!_

Lihat, si Kyungsoo itu juga menanggapi ocehannya seolah sangat antusias. Dasar muka dua! Kau kira aku dan teman-temanku tak tahu, kalau dirimu juga menyukai Jeon Jeongguk sejak kelas satu?

Duh!

Jika saja guru seni budaya itu tak menyuruhku menunggu untuk berlatih beberapa lagu lagi, aku pasti sudah enyah darisini!

Dan saat tugasku selesai, dengan buru-buru aku berpamitan. Hatiku panas tak karu-karuan. Taehyung masih mengoceh tanpa bosan. Sialan!

"Paypay Jiminieee~~~"

Hm, bye Taemin! Maaf aku sedang tak mood bicara.

 _Ada hantu sedang tertawa kencang didalam sana_.

 **. . .**

Kupikir, besoknya rasa kesalku akan lenyap. Aku tak mau jadi pendendam. Tapi apa yang Seokjin bicarakan membuat kekesalanku tak bisa lagi diredam.

"ChimChim~ Jim~ Jiminie~ Park Jimiiiin~~~~"

Dia mengampiriku yang tengah mengobrol dengan Taemin dan Minseok.

"Apaan sih, datang-datang ribut!"

Seokjin duduk, "tau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Nah, makanya sekarang aku mau memberi tau. Kemarin sore-"

Sial, kenapa malah membahas soal kemarin sore? Yah,Seokjin memang ada di ruangan itu juga. Bersama Ken, Sandeul, Taemin, Minseok, dan beberapa adik kelas.

"-apa yang TaeTae lakukan saat kau keluar dari ruangan?"

"Tertawa?"

"Benar! Tapi maksudku, apa penyebab dia tertawa?"

"Apa memangnya?"

"Dia meledekmu!" Lantas Seokjin mereka ulang apa yang Taehyung lakukan. Itu gestur yang-

...kalau memang benar, kurang ajar!

Tapi...Seokjin yang sangat mencintai warna pink ini kadang suka berbohong. Aku tidak mau asal percaya.

"Terserahmu~ aku cuma menyampaikan apa yang kulihat- oh! Kalau tak percaya, tanya Minseok dan Taemin. Mereka juga melihat kok. Bye~"

Dan saat aku menoleh pada mereka berdua, bertanya lewat tatapan mata, aku baru yakin ucapan Seokjin adalah fakta.

Seketika rasa kesalku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Apa coba maksud Taehyung melakukan gestur kurang ajar itu dibelakangku dan didepan banyak orang? Tidak cukup ya membuat telinga dan hatiku panas karena ocehannya?

 **. . .**

Sepertinya, MENGOCEH-TENTANG-HUBUNGAN-DAN-KEMESRAAN-ANTARA-DIRINYA-DENGAN-JEON-JEONGGUK-SAAT-PARK-JIMIN-ADA-DI-SEKITARNYA adalah kebiasaan atau hobby Taehyung yang baru.

Tak perduli itu dengan Kyungsoo atau dengan temannya yang lain.

Setiap jumat, saat kegiatan pramuka berlangsung,

Saat tak sengaja dipertemukan di ruang kesenian,

Bahkan saat aku lewat didepannya pun, dia suka tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Padahal, Taemin bilang "Tau gak Jim, sebenernya kalau tak ada dirimu, si TaeTae gak ngomongin Jeongguk sebanyak itu. Bahkan kalau dengan anak-anak OSIS, dia malah lebih sering cerita soal cowok lain. Sumpah!"

Nah loh, si kampret!

Jadi dia itu cuma doyan memanas-manasiku saja?! Apa-apaan coba?!

Membuatku cemburu? Huh? Atau apa?

 _Dengar ya, tanpa diperlakukan seperti itu pun aku sudah tahu Taehyung-ah. Aku tahu Jeongguk sedang dimabuk cinta olehmu! Perlu, kuhitung berapa kali aku menahan cemburu saat kalian berdua mengobrol didepan kelas, bercanda tawa seolah dunia hanya milik berdua? Atau saat memergoki kalian pulang bersama dengan tangan bertautan? Perlu kuhitung dan kutulis untuk kulaporkan padamu supaya kau berhenti? Hah?!_ _ **APA PERLU KIM TAEHYUNG?!**_

 _Jangan begitu, Kim Taehyung._

 _Membencimu, tidak ada dalam daftar tujuan hidupku._

 _Aku sudah sakit, jangan membuatku semakin sakit._

 _Hentikan,_

 _Please._

 **. . .**

Aku pernah medengar dari beberapa orang, _**"Jodoh itu ibaratkan cerminan diri kita. Kalau kita baik, ya jodoh kita baik. Pun kalau kita buruk, ya jodoh kita juga buruk."**_

Mulanya aku tidak percaya. "Loh? Bukannya jodoh itu terdiri dari kepribadian yang berbeda biar bisa saling melengkapi?"

Tapi sekarang...sepertinya...aku...mulai percaya?

Jeon Jeongguk dan Kim Taehyung, secara tidak sengaja kugunakan sebagai pembuktian.

Hahahah sedih ya, kehidupanku berputar di dua orang itu saja. Tsk tsk~~

Begini.

Satu bulan sekali, didalam mata pelajaran P.J.O.K, pasti ada penilaian berenang. Dan karena di sekolah kami tidak ada fasilitas kolam renang, jadi kami harus pergi ke tempat renang yang ditentukan bersama-sama. Dan itu cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Karena itulah Jeongguk yang sehari-hari pulang jalan kaki pun, kalau sepulang berenang ya mau tak mau naik kendaraan umum.

Ya ya ya, dia satu bus denganku.

Entah, aku harus kesal atau berterimakasih karena Bus ini penuh berdesakkan. Aku jadi harus berdiri...disamping Jeongguk.

Sesekali aku melirik Jeongguk yang nampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Satu tangannya berpegangan ke atas, sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan keypad QWERTYnya. Sepertinya Chatting dengan seseorang. Tanpa ditebak pun aku tahu dengan siapa.

Pacarnya lah!

Soalnya dia kadang terkikik atau minimal senyum-senyum sendiri saat balasan datang. Kemudian dengan semangat mengetik balasan lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

 _Aihhh~~~ Jeon Jeongguk sedang dimabuk asmara~~~~_

Aku bahkan ragu dia menyadari kehadiranku disampingnya.

 _ **TUNGGU**_ -

...rupanya dia menyadari!

DIA MENYADARI KEHADIRANKU- _OHMYFVCKINGGOD_ -

kenapa aku berkata begitu?

Soalnya dia tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

Bersiaplah dengan penjabaran yang mungkin akan susah dipahami. Tapi ini sungguhan terjadi! Begini, saat sebuah balasan datang, ponselnya akan bergetar dan menyala, menampilkan sederet nama. Saat itulah Jeongguk tiba-tiba memiringkan posisi ponselnya, hingga layarnya mengarah padaku. Sejajar dengan pandanganku. Tentu saja aku dapat membacanya dengan jelas,

 **NEW MESSAGE FROM : MyhoneyTaeTae**

.

.

.

IH...APAAN COBA MAKSUDNYA?!

biasanya juga langsung dibuka dan dibalas, kenapa pakai acara tak jelas semacam itu?

.

.

.

Selesai?

Belum.

Jeongguk berulah lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa, perjalanan pulang kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Kakiku pegal! Hatiku kesal! Jeongguk membuatku sebal!

Bagaimana tidak?

Dia yang sedari tadi bungkam dan sibuk dengan ponsel, tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara. Mengobrol dengan Yoongi, yang ada disampingnya.

"Heh Min Yoongi"

"Hm,"

"Ini...melewati kawasan rumah TaeTae kan?"

"Iya kali. Kenapa deh?"

"Apa aku mampir dulu ya?"

"Ngapain?"

"Mengunjungi calon mertua lah! Hahahah~"

 _ **HAHAHAHAH**_ -ngapain kau ketawa?! Tidak lucu! Niat banget ya membuatku cemburu?! Puas?!

 _ **Belum**_. Dia belum puas.

"Hm, aku kangen TaeTae~ Padahal baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam. Dia itu ngangenin, sumpah!"

"Lebay kau!"

"Heh Min Yoongi, kau tidak paham sih! Makanya cari pacar sana, biar mengerti!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Yoongi dengan jelas. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu anak itu merasa heran.

"Lagian kau tumben-tumbenan ngomongin soal TAETAEmu itu denganku? Biasanya juga main rahasia-rahasiaan?!"

pfft-HOHOHO

APA KU BILANG?!

 _ **JODOH**_ KAN?!

.

.

.

...sedih.

 _ **'What goes around comes around'**_

Kayaknya kalimat itu cocok buat Jeongguk, _deh_.

Ceritanya, kelas tiga beberapa minggu lagi mengadakan perpisahan. Dan kami, sebagai adik kelas diwajibkan membuat pertunjukkan.

Karena waktu tidak banyak dan kami juga disibukkan dengan ulangan akhir semester, maka tak ada ide lain yang bisa ku usulkan selain,

"Hey, ngedance aja yuk?! Gimana?"

Dan tanpa basa-basi ketua kelas menyetujui, "oke! Jimin, kau kondisikan ya! Aku percaya padamu."

Dance adalah hobbyku, jujur saja. Jadi aku senang-senang saja walau merasa kerepotan. Mengatur siapa yang akan kubawa dalam pertunjukkan, menciptakan gerakkan-gerakkan, mencari musik yang pas, kostum, jadwal latihan, dan segala tektek bengek yang lain.

Belum lagi kelas kami dibebani tugas menyanyi juga.

Mendekati hari H, suaraku serak dan nyaris habis. Astaga~

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah aku dan team dance sepakat untuk latihan di rumah Lee Taemin.

Setelah nyaris dua jam berlatih, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar mencari camilan. Aku hanya menitip, tidak ikut keluar. Mager. Malas Gerak.

Tinggalah aku dan Kyungsoo didalam ruangan.

Kyungsoo? Ya, Do Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak masuk team, tapi hari ini ikut menonton jalannya latihan. Kebetulan rumah Taemin tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Aku bukan orang yang suka terjebak dalam situasi awkward. Sebisa mungkin selalu menciptakan topik pembicaraan. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbincang. Padahal stok suaraku sangat terbatas.

"Hey, Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Ya?"

Aku mendekat. Dia sedang main ponsel.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dia mengerutkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Terkucilkan?"

Terkucilkan. Ya, Do Kyungsoo adalah murid yang bisa dibilang terkucilkan dikelas kami. Sejak kelas satu, dia adalah anak pendiam. Seperti ada aura yang membuat siapapun malas mendekat. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai terbiasa. Buktinya ia malah lebih senang berteman dengan murid dari kelas lain. Taehyung contohnya. Kadang aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jadi dia? Kalau aku sih tidak akan betah.

"Awalnya aku kesal. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak mau dekat denganku? Apa yang salah?" Jawab Kyungsoo, "Bahkan saat aku mengadu pada ayah tentang situasi ini, dia sempat akan datang ke sekolah dan menegur kalian. Tapi kupikir...apa gunanya juga? Malah membuatku makin dijauhi. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa, dan tidak akan mengadu apapun lagi. Asalkan kalian jangan keterlaluan saja mengucilkanku."

Aku diam. Wow? Begitu rupanya? Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya baru sekarang aku mendengar Kyungsoo bicara panjang begini.

Aku...sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat mengucilkan dia. Hanya saja...yah, aku bingung. Dianya juga seperti tak mau didekati.

"Oh begitu. Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku tidak akan kuat."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Canggung lagi. Aku benci ini. Teman-temanku juga beli camilan kemana sih? Korea utara?! Kok lama sekali...

Akhirnya, mau tak mau aku memulai percakapan lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku memilih bertanya soal-

"Kau bersahabat dengan TaeTae?"

"Hm? Iya. Kami teman sejak kecil."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "ngomong-ngomong, TaeTae itu anaknya gimana sih ? Aku suka penasaran."

" _Gimana_ gimana?"

"Asik tidak berteman dengannya?"

"Biasa saja."

Heh? Kenapa dia sedatar itu?

"TaeTae itu mudah bergaul. Temannya banyak. Tapi kalau dirumah dia kesepian. Ibunya bekerja diluar negeri. Dia tinggal dengan neneknya. Makanya anak itu jarang ada dirumah. Keluyuran terus setiap hari~"

Oh...seperti itu?

"Oh...gitu ya..."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya

"Hah?!"

"Kita sedang ngomongin Kim Taehyung loh, pacarnya Jeongguk. Kau tidak merasa...kesal atau gimana gitu?"

"Biasa saja ah!" _astaga betapa gampangnya berbohong_ "...Btw, mereka masih pacaran?"

Ngapain aku nanya ini ya?

"Masih."

"Wah, awet ya? Empat bulan lebih. Setia juga~"

"Hahahah~" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertawa, "...setia apanya?"

 _What?_

"Hah?"

"TaeTae mah anaknya bosenan. Mana bisa dia berhubungan cuma sama satu orang?"

 _What the-_

"Maksud..mu?" Aku bertanya dengan sisa suara yang kupunya.

Jangan bilang Kim Taehyung menduakan Jeon Jeongguk!? Lagian Kyungsoo kenapa gampang sekali mengungkapkan hal ini sih? Heran. Dia...tidak sedang membohongiku kan?

"Kau pikir pacar Taehyung cuma Jeongguk? Dengan tampang semenarik itu, lelaki mana yang tak jatuh cinta? Taehyung sih senang-senang saja menerima kalau sesuai kriteria~"

"Ekhm...Jadi...maksudmu...Taehyung menduakan Jeongguk gitu?"

"Lebih tepatnya menigakan."

 _THE FVCK-_

"TaeTae bilang sih, saat ini pacarnya ada tiga. Satu anak kuliahan, satu pekerja kantoran, dan sisanya taksiranmu. Jeon Jeongguk."

Aduh! Suaraku benar-benar habis!

Jadi aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati,

Mampus kau Jeon Jeongguk, dirimu di tigakan!

 _Well...what goes around comes around..._


End file.
